


Prière du soir

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Nico demande dans ses prières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prière du soir

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel. Les personnages ont été créés par Vaughn et Alphona. Se passe pendant le tome 5, quand Karolina avait momentanément quitté le groupe.

Nico dit ses prières chaque soir ; cela fait partie du peu qu'elle veut garder de ses parents.

Elle prie pour Gert, Chase, Molly et Victor (ses amis, sa famille) ; pour qu'aucun d'eux ne meure (elle ne croit pas pouvoir l'empêcher seule), et pour qu'ils ne se dressent jamais les uns contre les autres (plus jamais).

Elle prie pour l'âme de ses parents, et pour celle d'Alex, mais c'est un secret.

Son avant-dernière prière est pour Karolina, "qu'elle soit heureuse", et sa dernière est égoïste, "et qu'elle revienne un jour".


End file.
